


Flashing Lights

by Erythorbate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Rated T for Kyoutani's Language, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erythorbate/pseuds/Erythorbate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He feels the warm breath of his teammate on his collarbone and swallows hard, briefly wondering how the hell he got himself into this situation." </p><p>Or, the one in which Kyoutani is scared of thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashing Lights

Yahaba stretches his arms over his head; trying to find his iPhone in the dark. After flailing his arms for quite some time, he finally locates it. He unlocks it phone and winces as the bright light stings his eyes. 02.45 AM. _Wonderful._

Yahaba sighs as he locks his phone and puts it under his pillow. He listens to the raindrops hit the window as he shifts on his futon – trying to find a comfortable sleeping position. It’s in the middle of June and the heavy summer air makes it challenging enough to fall asleep, but the fact that he shares a sweaty gym with eight of his teammates makes it ten times harder.

He sits up and takes a look around him; Oikawa is spooning Iwaizumi, Hanamaki is drooling on Matsukawa’s chest and he’s pretty sure that Kunimi and Kindaichi are holding hands. To his left, Watari is splayed out like a starfish, snoring with his mouth open. Kyoutani’s futon, however, is empty and his blanket is gone. _Weird_. He’s probably outside smoking or something.

Yahaba hears a burst of thunder and catches a flash of lightning as he looks out of the window. Yahaba briefly wonders if the weather is going to change before tomorrow’s practice, which he already isn’t looking forward to. Today’s practice had been exhausting, and the fact that he’s probably going to get four hours of sleep makes him believe that tomorrow is going to be even harder. It’s selfish, but he just wants to go home and curl up in his own bed.

After five more minutes of trying to sleep he gives up. The air is too heavy and he’s sure he just heard Kindaichi yodel in his sleep. Wrapping his blanket around him, Yahaba stands up and silently makes his way to the door. The moment he steps out of the clammy gym he immediately feels much better; the air is crisp and it’s completely silent, except for the occasional bursts of thunder. He’s somewhat thirsty and decides to go to the restroom to drink some fresh tap water. Maybe that’ll make him feel better. As he makes his way to the restroom he hears a loud sniffle. Yahaba immediately freezes and his heart starts pounding faster; he usually isn’t afraid of the dark, but there’s something chilling about this situation. It’s probably my imagination, he thinks. After all he is absolutely beat; tired from the lack of sleep and drained from the hard training. Yahaba opens the door with a shaking hand and almost passes out when he sees a dark figure sitting in the left corner of the room.

A flash of lightning illuminates the small room, and Yahaba is both relieved and confused to realize that the dark figure is none other than Kyoutani, who jolts at the crack of thunder. “Kyoutani? Is that you?” Yahaba says as he wraps the blanket tighter around himself. Kyoutani, wrapped up in his own blanket, answers with a grunt. Yahaba takes a step forward, trying to get a closer look at his teammate in the dark.

“Are you okay?” Yahaba knows it’s a stupid question, but he has no idea about what else he should have said. And the fact that he has had a huge crush on Kyoutani for several months does not make finding the right words easier.

“Mhm.” Kyoutani’s voice comes out as a small squeak. It doesn't sound like him at all.

Sighing, Yahaba walks across the room and sits next to his shaking teammate.

“If you are scared of thunder it’s totally okay to tell me, you know?” 

“Fuck off. I’m not scared I-“ Before Kyoutani is able to finish his sentence another flash of light irradiates the room. Yahaba suddenly feels a warm body pressed next to his own and a pair of strong arms laced around his right bicep. Kyoutani’s whole body is shaking and this situation should not make Yahaba’s heart rate pick up, but it does. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Yahaba murmurs. 

“But, um.. I guess we should go to another place, I don’t think camping in a restroom is good for anyone’s health.” He continues. Yahaba slowly stands up, Kyoutani still glued to his side.

They make their way out of the restroom and in to the hallway, where they decide to sit down. 

“You sure you don’t want to go back to the gym?” 

“I don’t want anyone to see me in this… state.”

“Well, then we should at least make some rearrangements. Can you let go of me for like, one second?”

Kyoutani slowly retreats his arms and wraps them around himself. Yahaba pulls off his own blanket, folds it and puts it on the ground. He then scoots over to his makeshift futon and drags Kyoutani with him. Next, he pries Kyoutani’s left hand open and grabs half of the blanket, wrapping it around himself and scooting closer. Kyoutani pulls his feet to his chest and rests his head on his knees. 

“Are you tired?” “It’s 3AM, asshole. What do you think?” A loud clap of thunder makes Kyoutani jerk his head up, and Yahaba instinctively puts his arm around his back.

“It’s going to be okay.” He whispers. Kyoutani squeaks and wraps his arms around Yahaba’s waist, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Yahaba then wraps his other arm around Kyoutani’s back, hugging him tighter. He feels the warm breath of his teammate on his collarbone and swallows hard, briefly wondering how the hell he got himself into this situation. Yahaba isn’t sure about how long they sit there, but eventually the thunderstorm passes and all he can hear is raindrops hitting the roof. Kyoutani is still clinging to him, and judging by his breathing pattern he is still awake.

“Kyoutani?”

He answers with a grunt.

“The storm is over.”

Another grunt.

Kyoutani eventually looks up at him, arms still locked around his waist. He then licks his lips and leans closer, Yahaba does the same and it feels like his heart is going to leap out of his chest. Yahaba had thought about this moment for months; before falling asleep, in the shower, in class – yet, it was nothing like he imagined; Kyoutani’s lips are surprisingly soft, and his hands gentle as they slowly cup Yahaba’s face. The kiss is soft and slick and Yahaba gasps as Kyoutani drags his tongue over his bottom lip. They eventually break away to catch their breath. After wiping his moth Kyoutani gives Yahaba a small smile, linking his arms around his neck and dragging him down. Yahaba lets himself be pulled down, and quickly finds a comfortable position, Kyoutani curled to his side and their legs intertwined.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Yahaba whispers before giving him a peck on his forehead.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Ah, Mattsun. They grow up so fast.” Yahaba hears inaudible voices and as he groggily opens up his eyes he can see Hanamaki and Matsukawa leering at him. He feels a warm body next to his own and is suddenly hit with the realization of last night. _God. He kissed – no, he made out with Kyoutani_. He can’t believe it.

“Shut up!” He whispers, motioning for his upperclassmen to go away.

“He’s still asleep.” Even though he’s trying to sound stern a big smile spreads across his face. He feels Kyoutani groan and move closer to him.

Maybe today isn’t going to be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats nervously* aahhh, i am so in love with this pairing and there are simply too few fics about them!!  
> this was written last night when i couldn't sleep and is sort of kinda a drabble i guess?? who knows really


End file.
